


AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ

by Ramc95



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Mpreg, Other, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Trata de que Peter descubre una gran verdad y es su turno, el turno de cuidar de el que lo ha cuidado y le ha dado todo.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Johnny Storm





	AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ

Derechos: Todos los derechos son para Marvel/ el creador de estos personajes el Maestro Stan Lee

Nombre: Ahora me toca a mí

Género: Yaoi, Drama

User: @Ramc95

Resumen: Trata de que Peter descubre una gran verdad y es su turno, el turno de cuidar de el que lo ha cuidado y le ha dado todo.

Capítulo Uno

Estaba en los brazos del genio mas grande que ha conocido llorando la muerte de su tía. Siendo consolado por el filántropo. Recuerda claramente cómo sucedió, como hoctopus la tomó de reen y no pudo llegar a tiempo. No pudo salvarla. Eso era todo. Estaba sólo.

(...)

Se levantó de la cama, se puso sus anteojos y se en camino hacia el baño. Llegarían los ultimos papeles que su tía había dejado para el en caso de que muriera.

Salió del cuarto y la IA Jarvis le deseó buenos días. Preguntó por el genio y le dijo que estaba en su tayer.

Suspiro pensando que nuevamente se había encerrado para evadir los problemas.

(...)

Abrió atónito el último papel que su tía había guardado secretamente por pedido de su padre.

Aparte del papel había una fotografía. Una donde claramente su padre y madre estaban abrazados a un sonriente castaño que conocía muy bien.

Tomó un trago de café para seguir revisando. Al parecer la carta hiva dirigida de su padre a el

"Nunca quise decirte esto hijo, pero yo no soy tu padre aunque con el corazón te amo. Debes saber esto, es muy importante y quiero que lo sepas. Algún día cuándo estés listo tu tío y tu tía te dirán la verdad en caso de que yo no esté con vida. Tia padre, tu verdadero padre se llama Antony Stark. El fue abusado una noche y nosotros lo encontramos en un callejón, era un niño de 15 años. Estuve para el así como tu madre. Estuvo escondido y en crisis durante el embarazo. No estábamos cuando naciste, su mente no pudo procesar la violación y el parto por lo que borró de su mente el trauma. Llegue cuando naciste, lo encontré con la mirada perdida y preguntándome quién era yo. Sabes lo doloroso que hade ver sido para él. Lo llevamos a casa y dejamos que siga con su vida. Te acojimos y formamos una familia. Solo quiero que no lo culpes, el sufrió mucho, solo espero que algún día lo busques y lo ames. Es un muchacho muy inteligente ahora se porque lo eres también tu. Confío en que hagas lo correcto"

(...)

Cuando su tía murió Stark ofreció su hogar y lo adoptó dándole una familia y pensar que lo llamaba Papá siendo en realidad su Padre su padre gestante.

Cuan chistoso es el destino. Se encamino hacia el taller. Irrumpió en las estancias y antes de que el castaño mayor pudiera replicar lo abrazo fuertemente. -Te quiero mucho Papá-

-Yo también Pet-

x xxxxx Capítulo no corregido xxxxx


End file.
